


So cute!

by orphan_account



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran loves her cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So cute!

I dangled a string. Mr. Midnight rolled onto his back and grabbed at it with his paws. I smiled. He was so cute!

I found a laser pointer my dad had brought home from work. Mr. Midnight chased the red dot around wherever I shone it.

I dropped a bottlecap on the floor when I opened a bottle of juice. Mr. Midnight picked it up in his mouth and carried it away.

I love Mr. Midnight so much.


End file.
